Gods and Monsters
by thesentimentalist
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester come across two sisters, Lana and Hayley, whose father was also a hunter. The girls are on the run, but from what? When both pairs of siblings' paths collide on several different occasions the sisters' only hope is to trust the Winchesters. But should Dean and Sam offer them their assistance? Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

**UPDATE: Here is the first chapter of my new story. This chapter doesn't follow (nor does it ****_not_**** follow) the Supernatural storyline. Set around season 3 after Dean makes a deal with a demon to save Sam and has only one year left to live. Enjoy!**

Dean shook his head, trying to regain consciousness. In that moment, all he could focus on with how badly his head ached. As his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of what looked to be a basement, he gently touched the back of his head with his right hand. He didn't even have to look at his palm to know that he was bleeding.

"Shit," he murmured. His body was slowly beginning to betray him as he realized the extent of his injuries. Not only was he knocked out by some blunt force trauma to the back of the head, but also his left knee was sore, making it difficult to stand.

He could hear water drops hit the concrete floor under him. _Stupid leak_, he thought. As he touched the wall next to him, he realized how cold the room was. He was relieved he still had his jacket.

_Quick_, he thought, _How did I get here?_ Then his mind played back the events of him and Sam looking for a demon, Camio. _Camio_, Dean thought. The demon must have had one of his minions come at him from behind. After looking for the demon for two months, the demon was one step of them.

"Hi," a soft voice greeted.

Dean turned his head and saw two girls, one who couldn't be eighteen and another girl in her early twenties. He couldn't help but to think that the older of the sisters looked somewhat familiar, but he didn't give it another thought. Both had dark hair, the older girl's hair was tied in a braid that reached her elbow with lose strands of hair framing her face. The younger girl's hair flowed freely, a little past her shoulders.

"Are you alright?" The same girl, the younger of the two, asked.

Dean pushed himself off the wall he had used to support himself. "I'm fine." He looked at the younger girl and then to the older one.  
>"I'm Dean."<p>

"I'm Hayley, and this is my sister, Lana."

Dean walked closer to the sisters, but the older sister, Lana, moved in front of Hayley. "How did you get here?"

Dean shrugged. "I was knocked out."

Lana seemed skeptical but nodded.

"How long have you been here?"

"Two days," Lana answered.

How had Dean not known that two girls were involved in this case? Did no one report them missing? "This probably won't make you feel any better, but I'm here to rescue you."

Lana laughed sadly to herself as she sat back down. Her golden brown eyes shifted from Dean to her sister as Hayley spoke.

Hayley smiled sweetly. "I have the upmost confidence that you will."

"How?" Lana asked. "How exactly are you going to save us?"

"My brother will be looking for me. He'll find us."

Lana pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees. "I hope he finds us before Camio gets bored with keeping us as pets."

"Ca… Camio?" Dean repeated.

"The high president of hell, Camio commands 30 legions. He is wisest occupant of hell. And he can communicate with animals," Lana said matter-of-factly, although her tone projected boredom.

Hayley rubbed her arm in reference to the last bit Lana mentioned. Dean looked at the younger sister and noticed that she sporting a pretty bad bite that wasn't healing properly.

"How do you know that?"

Lana's eyes narrowed as she got back to her feet. "How are you not freaking out?" She paused as she grabbed Hayley by her good arm and pulled her backwards. "Who are you?"

Hayley looked at Lana peacefully. "He's a hunter." She looked back at Dean. "Right?"

"Why would you say that?"

"I saw your anti-possession tattoo while you were unconscious." She slipped out her brown boot and gestured to the same tattoo she had on top of her foot.

"So what? You girls are hunters?"

"No," Lana responded quickly.

"How do you know about all this?"

"Our dad was a hunter," Hayley said as she slipped on her boot.

"Hayley," Lana snapped.

"We have to trust someone," she said softly. "We can't keep doing this on our own."

"Doing what?" Dean asked.

Suddenly, the three heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Lana gently moved Hayley behind her. "Don't say anything," she said.

Hayley nodded.

Dean moved closer to the girls and immediately reached for his gun. It wasn't there. _Of course it's gone_, he thought knowing that his captures would have checked him for all weapons prior to throwing him into the basement.

Two men immerged from the shadows, both of which had blackened eyes. Unlike most demons Dean had came into contact with, these two men were dressed in four piece suits.

"Dean Winchester," one of them said. "Don't believe we've had the pleasure before."

Lana looked at him, which Dean noticed. Apparently, she had heard of him.

"Pleasure is all yours," Dean replied. He looked at the other demon. "So, why am I here?"

"You were getting too close to our boss. He doesn't like being tailed so closely."

"Why not kill me?"

He shrugged. "Orders were specific to bring you here alive." He looked at the sisters. "However, the boss is getting tired of you girls not cooperating."

Lana shrugged. "Oh well."

"He thought your attitude wouldn't have changed." The bigger one said, "Alright, Marcus, grab the little one."

Lana held her ground. "You won't touch her."

"I won't," the bigger demon said. "But Marcus here… well you see, his meatsuit has a thing for girls and it has influenced him. True, your sister may be a little old for Marcus' meatsuit's liking, but I'm sure he'll still find some way to entertain himself with her."

Lana shook her head. "Don't you come near her."

Marcus, as he was called, approached the sisters. "She doesn't want me to, Leroy," he smiled.

Leroy chuckled to himself. "All the more fun, am I right?"

Lana shoved Marcus away from Hayley, to which Marcus backhanded Lana. She hit the floor with a thud.

"Lana!" Hayley gasped.

Dean's muscles tensed as he realized that a fight was about to erupt.

Leroy had predicted as much. He pulled out a gun and aimed it at the Winchester brother. "Don't even think about it."

While the demon was focusing on Dean, Lana took this as an opportunity to charge him. With ease, the demon grabbed Lana by her throat and threw her to the floor. One of his hands remained around her throat while his other hand still held the gun aimed at Dean.

Leroy laughed. "Really?"

Lana struggled under his grasp and screamed once Marcus had wrapped his arms around Hayley. "Stop!" She yelled, which only came out of a soft whisper.

Leroy let go of her neck long enough to turn her on her stomach. "Now you can watch." He had her gripped by her hair, jerking her head up.

"Let's pause here," Dean said. "There's no reason for this to go down."

"Lana…" Hayley whimpered.

"Stop, just stop!" Lana pleaded.

Marcus was running his right hand down Hayley's face, watching her squirm under his touch. "She's so soft." He looked at Leroy. "Can I wear her?"

"Don't fucking touch her!" Lana yelled as she was able to maneuver herself from Marcus's grasp.

While Leroy was focusing on Lana, Dean took his opportunity to charge the larger demon. As Leroy aimed the gun at him, Dean shoved his arm up in the air and kneed him in the stomach.

Lana elbowed Marcus across the face and then kneed him in his groin.

Lana grabbed Hayley's hand and was pulling her away while Dean was wrestling with Leroy. Once Lana pulled Hayley ahead of her, the two were frantically trying to make their way up the stairs.

Lana had gotten up three steps before Marcus grabbed her feet, jerking her down. The side of her forehead collided with one of the steps, making her black out for a split second. Rubbing her forehead and still dazed, Marcus pulled Lana to her feet. She leaned against him trying to steady herself.

Leroy was able to free himself from Dean's grip. In a swift motion, he had punched Dean, his fist colliding with Dean's cheek in such an extreme force, the sound made Lana nauseous.

Marcus pulled out a dagger and held it against Lana's neck, lightly pushing the blade into his skin.

"Run!" Lana yelled to her sister. "Now!"

"You run and this will go straight through her throat," Marcus spat.

"Just go!"

Hayley shook her head. "I can't leave you."

Dean picked himself up off the floor and squared off with Leroy again.

"Damnit, Hayley, run!"

Instead of responding, Hayley walked down the steps and stood in front of Marcus and Lana. Marcus nicked Lana's neck before throwing her down.

Lana grabbed the side of her neck and stumbled to her feet. She watched helplessly as Marcus led Hayley up the stairs, Leroy right behind them.

Lana fell to her knees and buried her face into her hands, both ridden with blood.

Dean made his way to Lana and knelt down beside her. "We're going to get out of here."

Lana looked at him, blood running from her forehead and her neck. All she could do was nod.

Dean ripped a piece of his t-shirt off and pressed it against the wound on her neck.

"I'm fine," she assured shrugging his hand away from her.

The two remained silent, Dean leaning against the wall and Lana sitting on the floor. Dean scanned his surroundings, hoping to find a way to get out, but the basement was so secure that it looked like it could have been a bomb shelter. He couldn't help but to smirk at the irony; instead of keeping something out, they were trapped inside.

"So you're _the _Dean Winchester?" Lana asked, breaking Dean's concentration.

"Looks like."

She nodded. "Our dads hunted together."

This caught Dean's attention. "How do you know?"

"I met John a few times. I was just a kid the first time. Hayley wasn't even born yet." She paused. "The second time… he looked after Hayley and me for a few days while my dad got over my mom's death. He talked about you and your brother and how lucky Hayley and I were to have each other."

Dean let out a breath. "Hm," he said. If she had told him this six or seven years ago, he would have been surprised. But now, nothing surprises him when it comes to his dad. John Winchester was a man of many secrets and Dean had only begun to hit the top of the iceberg. "Sorry about your mom… was it supernatural?"

She nodded.

"And your dad?"

Lana nodded once again. She looked at Dean. "I was sorry to hear about your dad. He was always so nice to us… especially to Hayley."

"It's a shame that I know about him now that he's gone than I did when he was alive."

"I think that's how every child feels about her dead parent," she said softly.

Dean looked down at his hands, not knowing what else to say. He looked at her and for the first time since being trapped in this basement, he saw her. She was scared, but strong. Her high cheekbones were prominent, even in the dark lighting. For some reason, that made Dean think that she looked like a warrior. Strands of hair clung to her dirt stained face.

She looked at the ceiling. "We have to get her out of here."

"We will."

Lana leaned against the wall and let out a deep breath. "Where's that brother of yours?"

Dean sat next to Lana. "I wish I knew."


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean," Lana said softly as she shook him awake.

Dean's eyes fluttered opened and looked up at Lana's face. The blood on her forehead was now dried and clumped. Dean sat up and looked at the plate of food next to him.

"Think it's safe?" Lana asked.

"Yeah. Demons don't really have a record of poisoning their hostages."

Lana eyed the two bowls of soup suspiciously as she toyed with the wrapper of one of the water bottles.

"Have you eaten since you got here?"

She shook her head. "Going on day three now."

Dean took the bowl into his hands. "You should." He took a sip from the bowl.

"I'm going to wait for Hayley." Lana took off the top of the water bottle and gulped down the liquid.

Dean wanted to remind her that they didn't know how long Hayley would be upstairs, but he used his better judgment and remained silent.

Moments later, the two heard the basement door open and close. A set of feet was heard walking down the steps. Lana stayed put, assuming it was Leroy bringing something else to them. She didn't have the energy to fight or argue.

Hayley emerged from the shadows and looked at Dean and Hayley.

"Hayley!" Lana all but yelled as she stumbled to her feet and rushed to her sister. Lana held Hayley in her arms. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" She asked as she pulled her sister arm's length away so that she could look her over.

"No, they didn't touch me."

Lana looked her over and when she didn't see a scratch on her, just the infected bite, she nodded. "What happened?"

"They just asked me questions."

Lana wanted to know what kind, but she was weary for Dean to hear the answers, so she just smiled and brought her sister back into her arms. "I'm so sorry they took you."

Hayley held onto her sister. "We need to get out of here… and fast."

Dean was now to his feet. "I'll think of something."

Lana, ignoring Dean, ushered Hayley to the soup. "Sit, eat."

Hayley sat down with her legs crossed and did as Lana had asked. "What about you?"

"I already ate," she lied.

Lana and Dean exchanged looks, but Dean didn't say anything.

Hayley barely had time to finish her soup before Marcus and Leroy made their presence known again. "Apparently, the young one is too valuable to hurt, Marcus," Leroy said to Marcus, pretending as if Dean and the two sisters weren't there.

Marcus shrugged. "I could still have fun with her." Marcus looked at Lana. "Would you like that?"

"Bite me," Lana said, her eyes narrowed and chin down.

"You better calm down, little girl."

"Or what?" Lana asked. "Big bad monster going to beat up little ole' me?"

Dean realized that she was taunting them, but he couldn't figure out why.

Marcus stepped closer.

"What? Both of you don't want a taste of this? Who knows, I may like it."

Leroy grinned and he too stepped forward.

"Got ya, assholes," Lana smiled victoriously.

Until then, neither the demons nor Dean had noticed the devil's trap that was lightly painted with what looked like blood on the floor. She must have done it while Dean was sleeping.

They let out a string of curse, only which made Lana's smile grow more. She grabbed her sister's arm. "We need to get out of here." She looked at Dean. "You coming?"

"Yeah," he answered. He took the lead going up the stairs. "How many more are there?" He asked.

"We've seen at least five more," Lana answered. "I think they work in shifts, though."

"And their boss… are you sure it's Camio?"

"Yes," Lana answered.

Lana turned around to look at Hayley. She grabbed Dean's arm to get his attention. "She isn't going to be conscious much longer. That bite on her arm is infected."

Dean nodded. "We'll get her out of here."

Lana held onto Hayley, grabbing her by her waist as they shuffled through the hallway. Dean stopped and held his arm out, motioning for them to do the same. He put his fingers to his lips. Lana nodded.

Dean looked in the doorway to see, what he presumed was two other demons. They were sitting down at a table reading a newspaper. Dean quickly stepped past the doorway and stood still for a second, ensuring if they did happen to hear him, they wouldn't catch Lana or Hayley walking past the doorway.

Lana followed Dean's lead and popped her head in the doorway. The demons were still clueless. She moved Hayley in front of her and passed the seventeen-year-old girl off to Dean. Dean took her in his arms and made sure she was steady before he propped her against the wall.

Lana waited for Dean's signal for her to pass by the doorway. Once all three of them were on the other side of it, Lana started to feel relieved. They were actually going to get out of this alive. Dean was still holding Hayley up, mainly because Lana couldn't muster up enough strength to carry her through the house quietly.

Dean looked outside the window next to the front door. He nodded, signaling that they were in the clear. None of them knew where they were, but all they had to do was get out of the house and hide in the darkness to be free.

Dean noticed that Hayley was now keeping herself up. This made him comfortable enough to open the door. Lana looked behind them as Dean steps outside, planting his right foot firmly on the front porch. He looks back at her, to whom she nods in response- still all clear.

The moment Lana turns her body preparing to step down onto the porch, she feels her hair being pulled and she is jerked down onto the ground. A whimper escapes her lips, causing Dean to turn around.

A few feet from Dean, a man with blackened eyes is standing over Lana. Lana tries to lift her head, but one of his feet is purposely stationed on her hair. She grabs his foot in attempt to push him off.

Dean grabs the coat rack next to the door and charges the demon. The moment the man's foot is knocked away from her, Lana struggles to her feet to retrieve the iron fire poker propped against the fireplace.

Dean has the demon pinned against the wall, using the coatrack to secure him. The coatrack is planted firmly against the demon's neck, Dean pushing harder with every second.

Lana moves quickly to the demon and doesn't hesitate to plunge the fire poke into one of its eye sockets. The sudden movement and lack of nutrients over the past few days make Lana stumble to her side. Dean drops the coatrack and catches her. She looks up at him and nods an apology. Without saying a word, he helps her to her feet.

"Guys," Hayley whispers from the doorway.

Dean retrieves the fire poke from the demon's eye socket. "Let's move."

The three hurried out the door and through the yard.

Hayley could fill the thorns cut through her thin knee length dress. The complete darkness surrounded them in this moonless evening.

"Which way?" Dean asked as they pushed their way through the woods.

Lana shrugged, even though she knew Dean wouldn't be able to see her gesture. She could barely think of anything with the immense pain she feels creeping throughout her chest. Mustering up enough strength to say _I don't know_ didn't seem worth it to her. Her breath has become haggard and she begins to see darkness spreading from the corner of her eyes. She stops suddenly and falls into a tree.

"Lana!" Hayley whispers huskily. "Lana, we have to keep going."

Lana gripped the back of her head and pulled her hand away. Even in the darkness, Dean could see the blood that now covered her palm. She must have slammed her head harder against the floor than he had thought. He knew it was only a matter of time before she would black out.

"Go," she urges them. "I'll be right behind you."

Hayley shook her head. "Just walk."

Lana's eyes grew heavy as she fought off the feeling to vomit. "I can't go fast enough. You go." Her back slides down the tree as her knees give out.

Dean kneeled down beside her and gently slapped the side of her face. "Stay with us."

Lana allowed her eyes to close. She convinced herself that it would only be for a brief moment, just until the fuzziness went away. Not eating for three days with barely any water was finally taking its toll on her, and at the worst possible time. She knew couldn't win this battle, so instead of fighting any longer, she surrounded to the darkness.

Dean grabbed her limp body and threw her over his shoulder. He handed Hayley the fire poke. "I'm going to need you to run. Can you do that?"

She nodded.


End file.
